warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stormfur/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }}(exiled) }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Stormkit |apprentice=Stormpaw |warrior=Stormfur |senior warrior=Stormfur |cave-guard=Stormfur |loner=Stormfur |father=Graystripe |mother=Silverstream |foster mothers=Goldenflower, Mosspelt |sister=Feathertail |foster brother=Bramblestar |foster sister=Tawnypelt |half-brother=Bumblestripe |half-sisters=Blossomfall, Briarlight |mate=Brook Where Small Fish Swim |son=Pine That Clings to Rock |daughters=Lark That Sings at Dawn, Breeze That Rustles the Leaves |child=Feather of Flying Hawk |mentor=Stonefur |temporary mentor=Graystripe |app=Unknown |livebooks=Forest of Secrets, ''Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, The New Prophecy, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Sign of the Moon, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Stormfur is a dark gray tom with amber eyes. Stormfur is a cave-guard of the Tribe of Rushing Water. He was born half-Clan to Silverstream and Graystripe along with his sister, Feathertail, as Stormkit. The siblings were raised in RiverClan, but during the reign of TigerClan, Tigerstar ordered Stormpaw and his sister to be killed, but Stonefur, Stormpaw's mentor, sacrificed himself to save them. As a warrior, Stormfur took part in the journey to the sun-drown-place, during which he met the Tribe, who believed him to be the silver cat prophesied to defeat Sharptooth. However, Feathertail was revealed as the true subject of the prophecy and died fulfilling it. During the Great Journey, Stormfur decided to stay with the Tribe and Brook, whom he had fallen in love with. But after failing to drive out invading rogues, he and Brook were exiled and joined ThunderClan, though they eventually returned to the mountains. They bore two litters of kits: Lark and Pine, and Breeze and Feather. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Stormkit is born to Silverstream of RiverClan and Graystripe of ThunderClan, along with his sister, Featherkit. His mother dies to blood loss during her kitting, and Graystripe joins his kits in RiverClan, but eventually rejoins ThunderClan. Later, Stormpaw becomes an apprentice mentored by Stonefur. When RiverClan and ShadowClan merge into TigerClan under Tigerstar's leadership, Stormpaw and the other half-Clan cats are kept prisoner, and Stonefur is killed protecting him and Featherpaw. Graystripe and his friends rescue Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and Mistyfoot and harbor them in ThunderClan until Tigerstar is defeated. During the battle against BloodClan, he helps kill Bone, and is able to rejoin RiverClan after their victory. The New Prophecy :He has become a warrior named Stormfur. Feathertail, along with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw receive a message from StarClan. Stormfur joins them on their journey to the sun-drown-place, protective of his sister. Upon reaching their destination, they learn that Twolegs are destroying the forest and the Clans must find a new home. Stormfur disapproves of Feathertail's feelings for Crowpaw, a WindClan apprentice, even as he crushes on Squirrelpaw throughout the journey. :They cut through the mountains on their way back home, where they meet the Tribe of Rushing Water. The Tribe is being hunted by Sharptooth and believes Stormfur to be the cat who will save them. They keep Stormfur prisoner in hopes he will destroy Sharptooth; however, the cat actually turns out to be Feathertail, who gives her life to save the Tribe. Stormfur returns to the forest with the others and informs their father of Feathertail's sacrifice. :During the Great Journey, Stormfur joins the Tribe, becoming a cave-guard and taking Brook as a mate. Stormfur and Brook eventually return to the Clans after being exiled and live with RiverClan for a short time. However, Hawkfrost fears Stormfur may become deputy and has Mothwing make up an omen to have him exiled. Afterward, Firestar welcomes them into ThunderClan. Power of Three :Stormfur is reunited with his father when Graystripe returns to the Clans. He meets Millie, his father's new mate, and supports her decision to keep her kittypet name. Stormfur also bonds with Lionpaw and tells him stories about the journey to the sun-drown-place with Lionpaw's parents. Talon and Night arrive in ThunderClan to ask Stormfur to return to help fight rogues in the mountains. Stoneteller is not pleased his cats asked Stormfur and Brook for help, especially since Stormfur's last plan failed. Eventually, Stoneteller accepts Stormfur's help, and he and the other Clan cats teach the Tribe how to fight. After successfully beating Stripes and his rogues, Stormfur and Brook are welcomed back into the Tribe. Omen of the Stars :Moons later, Stormfur and Brook have two kits, Pine and Lark. He greets the Clan cats when they visit the mountains again and learns about Leopardstar's death. Stormfur also notes Stoneteller, who is growing old and frail, has not chosen a successor and the Tribe is very concerned about the future. Crag, one of Brook's brothers, is chosen as the new Teller of the Pointed Stones. Novellas :In 'Tawnypelt's Clan, he and Brook have another litter of kits, Breeze and Feather. Pine and Lark are now cave-guards. He greets Tawnypelt when she arrives in the mountains, and helps to evacuate the Tribe when a tree threatens to destroy the cave. Detailed description :Stormfur is a large, muscular, long-haired dark gray tom with amber eyes. He has a broad head and shoulders, and thick, sleek fur. Trivia Interesting facts *He has ThunderClan and RiverClan blood from Graystripe and Silverstream respectively, and WindClan blood via Reedfeather. *In Forest of Secrets it was said that Greenflower would nurse him, however in Rising Storm Mosspelt takes on the role instead. Mistakes *He has mistakenly been called silver and has been described with blue eyes. *He has mistakenly been called a prey-hunter. *He has mistakenly been called "Sormfur", and "Stonefur." *In The Ultimate Guide, Mistystar was accidentally said to be Stormfur's mentor. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Killed victims This list shows the victims Stormfur has killed: *Bone (Along with Bramblestar, Tawnypelt, Ashfur and Feathertail) Quotes |See more'''}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and References Category:Main article pages